koh_lanta_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Port-Cros
Survivor Port-Cros is the 4th season of the Survivor Community Org series. For this season, 16 castaways were dropped into the Port-Cros beaches. This season is known for having many blindsided pre-merge. Three contestants made a strong resume : Valentin, Beth & Cody. Eventually, Beth won the season by a 7-2 vote against Cody Twists *'Black Vote' - The person voted off at Tribal Council is asked to cast a last vote against somebody from their tribe. This vote is called the Black Vote and is counted at the next Tribal Council attended by the targeted person. In case of a revote, the Black Vote does not count anymore. *'Abduction' - After every tribal council, the person with the second most votes will be sent to Abduction Island. While at Abduction Island, the other tribe will have an opportunity to abduct that person into their tribe. If abducted, that person will join the opposing tribe as a full member of the new tribe. A tribe has only 1 opportunity to do so, so they must pick wisely. Also when a abduction is made, the tribe will get a advantage for the next immunity challenge. *'Schoolyard Pick' - The three returning players had the opportunity to pick their tribe members at Day 1. The last person picked (Joao) was send to exile and he joined the losing tribe after their tribal at day 3. Changes *'No Escape ' - Players are not be allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. *'Medical Evacuations' - (sometimes abbreviated as Medevacs) are rare instances where the moderators deem a person unfit to play the game. In order to get Medevac, the castaway have to get two self-vote in a row during his tribals before votes are read. He will be then remplaced by the last person voted out who will join the tribe. That contestant will have immunity for the tribal and won't vote. *'Confessional Chat' - Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals and votes. Moderators Castaways Episode Summaries Voting History } | align="left"|Beth | — | — | — | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | |colspan="2" rowspan="2"|Final Vote |- | | align="left"|Cody | — | — | — | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | |- | | align="left"|Valentin | | | | | | | — | — | | | | | | | | |- | | align="left"|Joshua | | — | — | — | — | — | | — | | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Elijah | | | — | — | — | — | | | | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Joao | | | — | — | | | — | | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Gererd | — | — | — | — | — | — | | — | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Tiago | — | — | — | — | | | — | — | | |rowspan="1" colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Melanie | — | — | | | | | — | — | |rowspan="1" colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Marcus | — | — | | — | — | — | |rowspan="1" colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | |rowspan="1" colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Steven | — | — | — | — | | |rowspan="1" colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | |rowspan="1" colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | |- | | align="left"|Alex | — | — | | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Gilang | — | — | | | |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Yonas | — | — | | |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|David | | |rowspan="1" colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Marky | | |rowspan="1" colspan="20" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |}